


溺水

by Nihilne



Category: Heat (1995)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilne/pseuds/Nihilne
Summary: Neil的梦。神经病文学警告！
Relationships: Vincent Hanna&Neil McCauley
Kudos: 2





	溺水

我推开浴室门，看见文森特·汉纳漂在水里。他四肢摊开，手肘挂在浴缸边缘，水顺着袖口滴在地上。他轻轻动了一下，偏过头看我。淡红色的平面晃了晃，顺着浴缸外壁向下滑行，进而往我的鞋面攀爬。他的脖子贴着白瓷的弧线。我踩过薄薄的一层散发着咸腥味的液体，把手放在那段裸露的皮肤上，然后捏紧。

他没有挣扎。他的眼睛睁得很大，潮湿的头发顺服地贴在额头上。他的脖子和水一样冰凉柔软。他死了。

\-----

我大口呼吸。伊迪低头摆弄着手指。显而易见，一旦她有足够的时间从我的刻意引诱招致的情绪冲动中冷静下来，我们的关系将不可避免地受到重新评估。

海藻轻盈地下沉，我们浮在漆黑的水面上。伊迪直起身子，但没有看我。她往后靠，闭上眼睛，似乎是在小憩。她卷曲的长发随着水波微微起伏。

玻璃上的裂痕。细碎的声响。我是文森特·汉纳。我用手电筒猛击尼尔·麦考利，先是腹部，再是后脑。我把他扔到海里，然后祝他一路顺风。

\-----

文森特·汉纳坐在我的对面，双手搁在桌子上。他追上我的时候还在嚼口香糖。你连烟也要戒吗，警督？我们都清楚你因为什么调过来，那时黏在你呼吸道里的东西可刺激多了。你看，你损伤的黏膜对我破了个洞的肺，我们半斤八两。我看见它们养出了很好的海藻。

两只杯子对峙。溺亡是因为往自己身体里倒了过多的水。子弹在身体上开洞，液体就从孔洞里往外淌。咖啡也会混在里面流出来吗？

他和我面对面坐着的时候，我们就像是一对快被盛满的杯子。他大概会倾向于将我们比作胀鼓鼓的腐烂大气球，不过其实也没什么不同。张开嘴，声音卡在喉咙里，肺泡吸饱了海水。现在，分别往两只杯子里注入咖啡。液面微微高出杯沿，边缘形成一个越胀越满的弧。他慢慢向前移动，最后几乎是趴在桌上。然后，褐色的液体溢出，在狭窄的桌面上缓缓蜿蜒前行，最终交缠在一起变成不可救药的一滩。我听见它沿着桌角往下滴。我听见文森特·汉纳试图喘气。我听见海水顺着气管往我的肺里灌。

\-----

我们站在水底，顶上是游移不定的光点。他走向我们。  
现在我抓住他了。他的手湿漉漉的。海藻从那些星形的裂口爬出来，向上，向上。现在我们都沉在水里了。


End file.
